The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance.
Cooking appliances are home appliances that heat and cook food to be cooked (hereinafter, referred to as food). Such a cooking appliance includes a cavity assembly defining a cooking chamber in which food is cooked.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a cavity assembly according to a related art, FIG. 2 is a cross-sectional view illustrating a main part of the cavity assembly according to the related art, and FIG. 3 is a perspective view of a door according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cavity assembly 10 includes a cooking chamber 11 therein. The cavity assembly 10 includes a cavity 110 and a front plate 200.
In detail, the cavity 100 has an approximately polyhedral shape with an opened front side. The cavity 100 includes an upper plate 110, a bottom plate 120, a pair of side plates 130, and a rear plate 140. The upper plate 110, the bottom plate 120, the pair of side plates 130, and the rear plate 140 define a top surface, a bottom surface, both side surfaces, and a rear surface of the cavity 100, respectively. Thus, the upper plate 110, the bottom plate 120, the pair of side plates 130, and the rear plate 140 may substantially define a top surface, a bottom surface, both side surfaces, and a back surface of the cooking chamber 11, respectively.
Also, the front plate 200 has a plate shape with a predetermined area. An entrance opening 201 is defined in the front plate 200. The entrance opening 201 is defined by cutting a portion of the front plate 200. Substantially, the entrance opening 201 may have a shape and size corresponding to those of the cavity 100.
The cavity 100 and the front plate 200 are welded and fixed to each other in a state where a front end of the cavity 100 contacts a back surface of the front plate 200.
Referring to FIG. 2, first flange parts 111, 121, 131, and 141 are disposed on the front end—substantially, front ends of the upper plate 110, the bottom plate 120, and the pair of side plates 130—of the cavity 100. Also, a second flange part 211 is disposed on an inner edge—substantially, an edge of the entrance opening 201—of the front plate 200.
The first flange parts 111, 121, 131, and 141 are bent in an approximately rectangular shape from the front ends of the upper plate 110, the bottom plate 120, and the pair of side plates 130 to extend in upper, lower, and both side directions, respectively. The second flange part 211 includes a first portion 213 bent approximately perpendicularly from the edge of the entrance opening 201, a second portion 215 bent approximately perpendicularly from a front end of the first portion 213 to extend parallel to the front plate 200, and a third portion 217 bent approximately perpendicularly from a front end of the second portion 215 to extend parallel to the first portion 213.
The front end of cavity 100 and the second flange part 211 is welded and fixed to each other in a state where the front end of the cavity 100 including the first flange parts 111, 121, 131, and 141 and a portion of the second flange part 211 contact each other.
Substantially, a front surface of the second portion 215 contacts rear surfaces of the first flange parts 111, 121, 131, and 141, and an outer surface of the front end of the cavity 100 contacts an inner surface of the third portion 217.
Referring to FIG. 3, a door for opening or closing the cooking chamber 1 includes a door panel 300, a font glass (not shown), a door frame 400, and a rear glass 500. The door panel 300 and the door frame 400 define front and back surfaces of the door 30, respectively. A front opening (not shown) and a rear opening 401 are defined in the door panel 300 and the door frame 400, respectively. Also, the front glass and the rear glass 500 are disposed on the front opening and the rear opening 401, respectively.
In a state where the door 30 covers the cooking chamber 11, an edge of a back surface of the door 30, substantially, an edge of a back surface of the door frame 400 contacts a front surface of the front plate 200. Also, a remaining portion of the back surface of the door frame 400 except for the edge of the back surface of the door frame 400, i.e., a central portion of the back surface of the door 30 is exposed to the inside of the cooking chamber 11. Thus, the central portion and the edge of the back surface of the door frame 400 may have a temperature difference therebetween.
However, in the cooking appliance according to the related art, heat generated while food is cooked within the cooking chamber 11 is transferred to the front plate 200 through the cavity 100. Thus, heat used for cooking the food within the cooking chamber 11 may be conducted through the cavity 100, the front plate 200, and the door frame 400 to cause heat losses.